


Pool Party

by distantdarkness



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantdarkness/pseuds/distantdarkness
Summary: Umhh. So this is my first time writing smutty stuffs. Ughh I'm so embarrassed. But I shared the story with you anyways.Pardon any SPAG error.Hope you enjoy (even though I couldn't write very well "( ) (,,•-•,,)





	Pool Party

Pool party.

Crowd was never to Law's liking. Despite his friends knowing him well to the bones, they dragged him here, bribing his imagination with lot of observable characters. So here he was, surrounded by half naked boobies and men in mere boxers. Disgusting.

Apparently, he knew few of them here since he was friend with Zoro who was also present in the party, drinking away all his favourite alcohols by the table near the food table. Seriously though, his alcohol tolerance is praiseworthy. Law just hoped he wouldn't see Zoro laying in hospital bed due to cirrhosis. Zoro was swarmed around by busty girls eyeing and drooling over his muscular form. He's just drinking the place dry and minding his own business. Sometimes Law questioned Zoro's sexuality or wondered if he's following his Bushido code.

On the other side, a certain curly-browed blonde cooked the super delicious food he's admired for and drooled over the sight of women breasts and butts swinging. Well, that's another of his traits he's known for.

Nami, Robin , Usopp were also Zoro's friend that he knew. Along with Penguin and Shachi (his friends who dragged him into this mess) those three were on a drinking contest for a thousand dollars. 

This place was crazy. 

Heat from cooking, countless human bodies radiating heat, music , summer heat and an awefully energetic voice , louder than music made his head spin. He's starting to get annoyed by the thunderous voice which he knew was from that Luffy who Zoro smiled and talked about a million times, that Luffy he never met. He thought some ugly bratty kid was screaming atop his lungs but when he looked at the pool, he was stunned. 

Boy. He was pretty. Under the colourful lights blinking in pattern, Luffy was the brightest and well structured thing Law could see. He was awed to find such an interesting looking character among this unnecessarily horny crowd.

Lust metre of busties were busted. There being more females than males, they swarmed around any men they could find like bees. It bothered Law. They were drinking. Hitting on guys. Planning on threesomes and foursomes. And rubbing themselves around Luffy who didn't seem the tiniest bit of interested. 

He wandered how long it will go on.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

2 a.m.

This place was a total wreck. Guys and girls were screwing everywhere, literally throwing zero fucks about whoever sees their abuse of genitals. Moaning and wet banging growing more frequent and louder. A few cared about getting a room. A very few. Rest of them just started banging outdoor. Drunk. Horny. Out of mind. 

Law sweared he'll never be in a pool party again , especially where there is a lot of girls. He despised men and women alike. He thought he was mesexual until he found himself constantly staring at the ball of energy rolling in the swimming pool, admiring his slender and muscular features from distant.

Totally his type_ he decided.

Unfazed by the scenery of sexual acrivities, Luffy got out of the pool: triceps and pectoral mucles moving in a natural way from supporting his body wight, all under Law's ravenous gaze. Water dripping from his untamed hair to ears, then jaw following chest and abdomen finally getting absorbed by wet, red boxers that perfectly depicted his crotch area and the deliciously plump back. Mmmmhhh. Perfect. 

Before Law realised, he'd been so deep in wondering how that pretty hole would be, he's had boner, already twitching. That's great 'cause he had nothing to hide from those butt naked drunkards. 

" Zoro." His voice hoarse from all the screaming.The green haired man apparently resting opened his eyes. "Make sure you carry Nami , Robin to the room and cover the guys with blanket here." Luffy smiled. Zoro got up lazily. Picked up Nami and Robin who passed out from drinking and walked to the direction of the house. Surprisingly, Luffy now looked at Law and started walking in his direction. 

"Hey. I saw you staring at me. Are you another stalker?"

Flabbergasted was the correct word to descibe how law felt. This was a sudden attack to his nose-bleeding fantasies. He panicked for a split second then decided to answer. 

"No. It's just hard to ignore party's main attraction. "

"Did you get this bonner by watching me?"

Right on the money. Law turned his head to Luffy who had that certain know-it-all smug on his face. 

Shifting closer, Luffy caressed Law's cheisled pectorals and moved close enough for his lips to be touching Law's pierced ears. " want me to to take care of it?"_ Luffy whispered sending surges of chills down Law's spine. 

Without waiting for an answer, Luffy pulled Law and ran towards his house's direction. 

This is probably ond of the hardest time of Law's life, running with an painfully twictching erection, awefully fast. He passed the stairs that had naked drunkards. It's been too dark and swift running made it impossible to register the aura of the house excpet for the human-shaped figures laying around. 

After that much running, they finally entered a room. Luffy wasted zero time on locking the door and pushing Law on the bed. Thankfully, the room was dimly lit but Law was way dipped in sexual desires to scrutinize the room. 

He looked at Luffy who licked his bottom lip. Rolled off his still wet boxers showing off his semi-erected structure. Within a flash, he got on bed and pulled Law's black shorts down freeing his dripping cock which was standing tall and proud infront of Luffy's adorable, curious face.

Luffy licked off the clear, dripping precum from the head of Law's dick to which Law shivered. It's was his first time and fucking awesome. Seeing Law twitch, Luffy encircled his pretty mouth around the head and swallowd the whole massive length in one go.

Law gasped. This guy.... is real talented with his mouth. He might just cum from a few mere seconds of deep-throating but with every inch of his willpower he resisted the much required urge to cum for he desired to soak in this ecstatic feeling of incredible Fallatio a little while longer.

He gripped on Luffy's hair. "I'm gonna-" and there he did it. He came inside Luffy's mouth.

Exasperated, Luffy might be, Law thought but to his utter surprise Luffy swallowed his seed some were still rolling down from the corner of his mouth. Luffy wiped it with his thumb and licked it, lust flooded his eyes.

Too much for Law to handle. Law's junior was overwhelmed by the kneeled portray infront of him. A rosy blush spread across cheeks. He's hard again.

Second thoughts weren't needed in this alarming situation. They both knew they needed to be releived. Right here. Right now. 

Instinctwise, he reached his hands to the upper drawer of Luffy's night stand and pulled out lube. He was really inpatient by then so he poured a handful of lube and slicked his hot cock with it and poured some of it in Luffy's sweet hole. Luffy shuddered in cold sensation.

Law positioned his penis infront of Luffy's entrance and entered Luffy all at once. He gasped rather with pain but didn't seem to mind. Instead he was amazed by the way he was being manhandled. 

"Y-you're big."

Law smirked. Compliments from Luffy made something boil in his stomach in anticipation.

Without warning, he commenced punding Luffy. Pace growing. Gasps turning to sweet moans.

The moaning mess under him was simply splendid.  
Moaning never sounded so good. Daddy never sounded so hypnotising. 

"Daddy. There. Harder."

Law wilfully fastened his pace thrusting at the particular angle with more aggression. Moaning and groaning engrossed the air.

"Yes daddy~ unghh punish me for I've been a naughty boy ahhhh~"

That was the last thing Law needed to lose his cool. He spilled his seed inside Luffy. Thankfully that moaning mess was also close and the sensation of hot fluid inside made him cum at once. 

Law flopped beside Luffy on bed, panting hard, surfing the post orgasmic bliss. He rolled over to Luffy who was staring at him.

"I'm Luffy. What's your name?"

Yeah right. Semen before names.

"Trafalgar Law."

"So Traffy. Ready for round 2?" 

With those lust-loaded innocent eyes, Luffy blinked at Law catalysing a growing smirk on the other man. 

"You bet."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When heaps of photons tingled his eyelids, Law opened his shutters just to close it again because of brightest summer dawn. Immediately, flashbacks from last night started playing on his head. He turned his head slowly to the left to discover the adorable guy fast asleep. His body was bomb: cheisled and slim .Totally my type. He smirked to himself. Got up, dropoed the curtains, and laid back to bed, clinging to Luffy. He could then sleep at peace in this comfortable darkness. I'll ask for his number once he gets up- he thought and drifted back to sleep.

If Luffy's the prize of coming to this party despite his resistance, he was glad that he came.

**Author's Note:**

> Umhh. So this is my first time writing smutty stuffs. Ughh I'm so embarrassed. But I shared the story with you anyways. 
> 
> Pardon any SPAG error.
> 
> Hope you enjoy (even though I couldn't write very well "( ) (,,•-•,,)


End file.
